Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Devler
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Infobox Auch von mir ein Hallo. Möchtest du eine Infobox, wenn ja, kann ich dir gerne eine einfügen. Boss 12:16, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Name Eine Frage: Was macht eigentlich mein Name auf deiner Seite? Boss 12:23, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :sorry (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 30. Mai 2009, 12:25:04 (Diskussion) Darth Devler) Vorschau Hallo Darth Devler, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:36, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Mach ich, thxDarth Devler 12:42, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Mach es auch wirklich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:17, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ja ich hatte nur grad ein paar Probleme weil ich was kursiv schreiben wollte und der Computer hat es nur Abschnittsweise gemacht, tut mir Leid. Darth Devler 20:22, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Genau für sowas ist doch die Vorschau perfekt, dann sieht man das, ohne die Änderung zu speichern. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:36, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Tschuldige, bin sehr neu. Ich bin außerdem erst 11 und von daher war ich ziemlich gestresst weil ich mich hier noch nicht auskenne und nicht gerade ein Computer-Genie bin. Ich versuche dran zu denken, ist wirklich sehr praktisch, danke sehr. Darth Devler 20:40, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Denk doch bitte dran. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:08, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Bitte, Bitte Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:18, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::SORRYDarth Devler 18:24, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Schön, dass du schon welche bearbeitungen gemacht hast. Doch du musst auch an Artikeln was machen. Was Jedipedia nicht ist, siehst du hier. P.s. Willst du eine Infobox haben oder nicht. Boss 12:47, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hätte eigentlich schon gerne eine InfoboxDarth Devler 12:49, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Boss 12:52, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich verstehe nicht ganz wie das mit den Bildern klappt, kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? Darth Devler 13:01, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Wo ist denn dein Problem? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 13:02, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Bei mir funktioniert das noch nicht mit dem einfügen von Bildern.Darth Devler 13:07, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gib mir mal das Bild, ich binde das dann ein, ok? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 13:14, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Nimm bitte irgendein Revan-Bild, welches ist mir nicht so wichtig, ich hätte nur gerne ein Bild für die Infobox, Danke. Darth Devler 13:18, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Hab ich erledigt. Ich habe den Dateinamen kopiert. Boss 13:20, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Vielen, vielen Dank, damit ist meine Infobox schon fast volständig. Darth Devler 13:23, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Weißt du, wie man was kopiert? Wenn nein, dann gebe ich dir eine Erklärung: :Du musst mit der rechten Maustaste z.B. Sith markieren. Das machst du so, indem du mit der rechten Maustaste das Wort anklickst und den Pfeil nach rechts ziehst. Wenn du es richtig machst, kommt ein blauer Balken (Weiß nicht, ob das so heißt) und dort drin steht das Wort, dass du kopieren willst. Dann klickst du mit der rechten Maustaste auf das Wort, wo dann ein Kleines Fenster erscheint. Du klickst jetzt dort auf Kopieren. Dann gehst du auf eine Seite (Wo du das einfügen willst) auf bearbeiten. Zum Schluss klickst du mit der linken Maustaste auf die Stelle, wo du es einfügen willst und wenn du die rechte Maustaste anklickst, kommt wieder ein Fenster. Da klickst du auf Einfügen und schon steht es da. Boss 13:29, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß wie man einfügt nur bei mir musste ich erst noch den genauen Namen finden, weil ich das Bild irgendwann ma verschlüsselt hatte. Jetz kann ich das auch glaub ich.Aber danke für die erklärung.Darth Devler 13:33, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Verspätetes Hallo Natürlich auch von mir ein herzlich Wilkommen !!! Wenn du noch irgenwelche fragen hast kannst du dich auch an mich wenden!! Möge die Macht mit dir sein Corran' 14:11, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder einbinden Hallo Darth Devler, wenn du Bilder einbinden willst, mache das bitte mit dem Code Bild:Bildname.jpg, direkt die Adresse einzugeben sollte vermieden werden. Genaueres ist auch hier beschrieben. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:08, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hallo! :Du kannst Bilder so einbinden 200px(hier ganz du die Pixel einstellen|thumb(Dann kriegt es einen Rahmen)|left(Hier kannst du entscheiden ob es links sein soll oder rechts(wenn es rchts sein soll lass |left einfach weg)) --''Re'turcye mhi aruetii Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 22:23, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fan Fiction Hi, ich habe auf meiner Benutzerseite einige Informationen zu revan die unkanonisch sind und die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. Jetzt habe ich nur dummerweise erst bemerkt das es eine Vorlage für die unkanonischen Sachen zu markieren gibt als ich schon einen anderen, eigen entworfenen, kleinen Hinweis eingefügt habe. Ich wollt ma fragen ob das in Ordnung ist oder ob ich das ändern soll. Darth Devler 15:45, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Vllt könntest du so Einzelnachweis-Links dranmachen, also praktisch ein *, und unten bei Hinweise schreiben: "Alle mit "*" gekennzeichneten Informationen sind FanFiction und somit unkanonisch". Die Vorlage ist eher für selbst geschriebene Geschichten, z.B. meine (*stolz* ^^). Ich hab mich aber auch dagegen entschieden, weil die die Sektionsbearbeiten-Links auf Vorlage:FanFiction (finde mal einer den richtigen Link!) verlinken. :-( Du kannst das natürlich trotzdem machen, wenn du willst; oder es einfach so lassen, das müsste (glaub ich) auch reichen! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:57, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist der Link: Vorlage:Fan-Fiction Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 15:59, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube das ich es so lasse, weil das mit dem *-Zeug is Aufwendig, ich hab nämlich fast überall sowas drin. Das ist einfach deshalb so weil ich mir die Geschichte von Darth Devler ausgedacht hab und Revan da mit drinsteckt. Darth Devler 16:35, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) fremde Benutzerseiten Hallo Darth Devler, ich habe gesehen, dass du gerade Änderungen an der Benutzerseite von DARTH PANDA-NOIR‎ gemacht hast. Fremde Benutzerseiten sind eigentlich tabu, da sie der Bereich des betreffenden Benutzers sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:17, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, aber das war die Seite von meinem Freund dem ich geholfen habe seine Seite einzurichten. SORRY. Ich wollte ihm nur helfen und hab einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, ich mach es nie wieder. :Darth Devler 18:58, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn er dich drum gebeten hat, ist das ok. Ich sprech sowas nur immer direkt an, weil sich besonders in letzer Zeit da einiges an Unfug breit gemacht hat, weil Benutzer einfach losziehen und an anderen Benutzerseiten rumbasteln. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:03, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::keine Angst, ich mach keinen unfug. Mir fällt auf das du mich öfters darauf hingewiesen hast, das ich fehler mache. Irgendwie macht dich das doch sympatisch, du bist aufmerksam. Darf ich mir vieleicht mal deine Seite angucken? :::Außerdem wollte ich dich noch darauf hinweisen das ich auf den seiten von DARTH PANDA-NOIR, Darth Nables und von Darth Sudac etwas verändern darf, sind sehr enge Freunde von mir, also bitte nur darauf hinweisen wenn ich auf anderen Seiten als ihren bin. :::Gruß.Darth Devler 19:10, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Finde ich gut, dass du es so siehst. Am Anfang ist es ganz normal, dass man hier und da mal einen Fehler macht. Dann wird man halt drauf hingewiesen. Passiert echt jedem am Anfang. Wenn es deine Freunde sind, geht das, wie gesagt, in Ordnung. Meine Seite ist allerdings grad leer, weil ich die mal komplett neu gestalten wollte. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:14, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::ok.Darth Devler 19:16, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ähhm, Tschuldigung das ih jetzt schon wieder störe, aber ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe Pandora. Ich hab ne Frage: ::::::wenn ich eine Benutzerseite verlinken will, wie ich das auch eben in einem anderen Punkt der Disskusion getan habe steht da immer Benuter:..... ::::::genauso wie ich es eingegeben hab. Aber ich wollte mal fragen ob man vielleicht auch einfach nur den Namen verlinken kann? ::::::Gruß.Darth Devler 19:22, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Schreibe einfach XYZ. Dann wird nur der Name „XYZ“ angezeigt. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:26, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Vielen dank.Darth Devler 19:30, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Es geht sogar noch einfacher, in dem man einfach Benutzer:XYZ schreibt, das blendet dann einfach den Namensraum (in diesem Fall "Benutzer:" aus. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:00, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Darth Devler 09:37, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) LS Maker Hat einer von euch vielleicht LS Maker? Ich hab da nämlich ein Problem mit und würde gerne mal Machtblitz machen. Also hab ich lightning7 runtergeladen, die mot datei zu picts getan und angefangen zubearbeiten. Aber als ich mir den Blitz angucken wollte hat der PC die Punkte angezeigt aber keinen Blitz. Dann kam da ein ERROR Fenster indem irgendwas mit cannot open find oder so stand. Vielleicht weiß ja einer von euch was ich falsch gemacht hab? Darth Devler 13:31, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi darth devler, kannst du mir noch einmal erklären, wie ich bilder auf meine Seite importieren kann? Darth Sudac 07:36, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST)GrußDarth Sudac 07:36, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jawohl Meister, 1. Ihr klickt auf das Bild das ihr haben wollt (ihr könnt auch auf die Person gehen vonn der das Bild ist, denn ganz unten steht meistens: Jedipedia hat einige Bilder zu XY ) 2.Wenn ihr auf der bestimmten Seite für das Bild seid steht ganz oben der name des Bildes also: Bild:XY Dann kopiert ihr den Namen zusammen mit dem "Bild" und dem "jpg." das dabei steht. 3. Dann fügt ihr es auf eurer seite ein und verlinkt es. 4. Dann drückt ihr Seite speichern, seid froh das es geklappt hat, lobpreiset den tollen Darth Devler und geht auf diese Seite: Darth Devler 17:16, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Probleme Tach auch... 1. wie verlink ich die Bilder denn? 2.Auf meiner Seite iss müll und zwar irgend was mit Platthalter...ich kriegs nit weg help me...!!!!!!!!!! mach ett joot möge die macht mit dir sein:) Darth Sudac :devler ich find mich auf jedipedia nitt zurecht ich glaub ich meld mich wieder ab :( Gruß217.232.71.70 12:47, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du so schlimme Probleme hast, komm am besten mal in den Chat, da kann man dir sicher am besten helfen. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 12:47, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann gerne bei allem was ich selbst verstehe helfen. Gruß Darth Devler 14:47, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke Lord Devler,aber wie gesagt ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte.Trotzdem Vielen Dank Meister!!! Darth Sudac 13:49, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)GrußDarth Sudac 13:49, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi man, hör ma ich hab bei einer Disskussion mal beobachtet das die davon gesprochen haben auf Jedipedia eine FAN-SEITE über eine bestimmte Person aus Star wars zu erstellen.Soähnlich wie einen FAN-CLUB nur wie geht das? Nämlich hab ich das meinem Jedipediafreund Kit Fisto 25 angeboten aber ich weiß nicht wie... Please help me 93.221.114.249 15:34, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)Gruß93.221.114.249 15:34, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Tut mir leid, wie gesagt ich helfe gerne wenn ichs selbt verstehe, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie sowas funktionieren kann. SORRY! Vielleicht kann ja mal ein Admin hier helfen, wenn wüsste ich das auch gerne denn ich bin absoluter Revan unf Fisto fan. es kann sein das ich der Freund eines Freundes von Kit Fisto 25 bin, ein Freund von mir kennt ihn glaube ich, er heißt Darth Sudac. Falls ich mehr herausfinde bist du der erste der es erfährt, versprochen. Ich fühle mich geehrt von dir etwas gefragt zu werden und möge die Macht mit dir sein. Gruß Darth Devler 15:43, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) bist du gerade online? 93.221.114.249 16:09, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)Gruß93.221.114.249 16:09, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) sorry, war nicht on ich hab ne idee, du bist mir irgentwie äußerst sympatisch, wie wärs wenn ich dich als jedipedia-padawan annehmen, da du anscheinend noch recht neu hier bist (ich glaube aber nicht das man offiziel einen padawan annehmen kann, wär aber doch cool und nützlich)? möge die Macht mit euch sein Gruß Darth Devler 18:41, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: Ich zitier mal grad Pandora, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, besucht einfach den Chat ;) MfG Master Revan 18:55, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi, Devler du hattest recht meine Seite war wirklich zu umgangssprachlich...verzeiht Meister:) Aber das mit dem Kinder Jumbo heute morgen verzeih ich dir nie :( Darth Sudac 19:15, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST)GrußDarth Sudac 19:15, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Meister es stand mir nicht zu, ich habe kein recht auf Gnade, es war ein Fehler und obwohl es nichts ändert will ich mich entschuldigen. Mein Leben gehört nun euch, ich stehe bei euch, wie wir Sith es nennen, in einem Schuldschwur, das heißt ihr seid aufgrund einer großen Schuld mein Meister auf immer. Ich bin euer untertäniger Diener. Möge die Macht mit euch sein Darth Devler 19:42, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bitte antworten falls on.Darth Devler 20:00, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Frage Ich hab da mal ne Frage, ich hab nämlich kürzlich einen inoffiziellen Sith-Orden gegründet und dachte mir ob man sich vielleich eine eigene Seite über den Orden machen könnte, so mit Infobox Organisation? Darth Devler 19:57, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die Jedipedia ist nur für kanonische Artikel, sprich Dinge aus dem Star Wars Unversium, siehe auch Kanon und Jediquette Master Revan 20:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich dachte nur das ich das als erweiterung meiner Seite mache, sonst hätte ich ja nicht gefragt, sorry. Möge die Macht mit euch seinDarth Devler 20:02, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Als Teil deiner Seite geht das schon, für mich klang es nach einem eigenständigen Artikel ;) Master Revan 18:23, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich meinte das als erweiterung meiner benutzerdeite, so wie ne Fan-Fiction, das ist auch ne eigne Seite. Gruß Darth Devler 23:15, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Tu das doch lieber auf deine Benutzerseite, nicht auf eine Unterseite, da findet es eh niemand. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:03, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Im Moment bearbeite ich es schon, ich verlinke es auf meiner seite noch Darth Devler 00:20, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Tu es auf deine Seite, denn die JP ist keine Werbeplatform, darum werden derartige Unterseiten nicht akzeptiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:21, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht weshalb ich das jetzt nicht darf, ich bin mitten im bearbeiten und möchte es nur ungern aufgeben Darth Devler 00:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : Pack es doch einfach als eine Unterkategorie auf deine Benutzerseite, dann gibts auch keine Komplikationen ;) Master Revan 00:25, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Super, jetz kann ich alles noch mal schreiben GrußDarth Devler 00:27, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Seid gegrüßt Lord Devler, Das Sith Treffen ist eine gute Idee... Ihr habt mich angeheuert Heavy Metal mit- zubringen.Doch da bleibt eine Frage:wird diese wilde Musik allen anwesenden gefallen? Darth Sudac 13:01, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bring mit, um den Rest kümmere ich mich.Darth Devler 13:53, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Geht klar.Da gibts nur ein Problem:Die Manowar-CD war ja nur geliehen,und die hab ich schon zurrückgegeben... Darth Sudac 12:26, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich werd Warrios of the World auf CD mitbringen, sonst noch lieder die du da hören willst? Darth Devler 16:17, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi Darth Devler, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass deine Seite Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' In den Richtlinien steht doch, dass die benutzerseite frei gestaltet werden darf, außerdem hab ich extra deshalb einen hinweis geschrieben.Darth Devler 14:54, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jadas ist aber Fan Fiction und die ist '''nicht in der Jedipedia erlaubt --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:29, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich meld mich ab, bye Darth Devler 10:11, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Deinen Account können wir nicht löschen, jedoch deine Benutzerseite. Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 10:13, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Na und, dann meld ich mich ab und geh nie wieder rein, ist doch das gleiche. ::::Oder wir sperren dich auf eigenen Wunsch und du musst nicht mehr hierher kommen (wenn du das willst). Boss RAS Prosecutor 10:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sorry, hab überreagiert, werde meine Benutzerseite neu gestalten.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Devler (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) Ich hab die Fan-Fiction entfernt (sie lebt in meinem Kopf weiter) hoffe das es so in Ordnung ist. Darth Devler 18:16, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wieder Probleme Hi Devler, du weißt bestimmt wer wieder Probleme hat... Also,da war so en Typ,der hat gesagt,dass ich irgendwas mit ...text... machen soll.Der hieß Master Revan. Ich hab ihn zurrückgeschrieben,dass ich das für die Zukunft auch geplant hatte.So jetz machich schön munter weiter meine Bilder,da kommt dann irgendwann''Diese Seite ist Für das Bearbeiten gesperrt''.Ich konnte nix mie mache!sie dir das bei meinen Disskussionen mal an.glaubst du der hat was damit zutun?Bitte hilf mir ich wollte meine Seite doch richtig schön machen.Du kennst dich doch damitaus und du hast mein Passwort. HELP ME!!! Gruß&PeaceDarth Sudac 22:14, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Du hast auf mehrere Hinweise zur Verwendung der Vorschau-Funktion keine Reaktion gezeigt und daher ist deine Seite vorläufig für die Bearbeitung gesperrt. Siehe hier. – '''Andro Disku 23:02, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Sorry, Sudac, da kann ich nicht helfen, ich steig aus der jedipedia aus, sobald ich alles gesichert hab (darth devler soll weiterleben).Darth Devler 10:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ich werd meine seite neu gestalten.Darth Devler 12:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kinder Jumbo Es ist zwar schon was her,aber da hast du dich echt tief in die psssssssssssssssssssssssssst geritten. Aber du übertreibst ein wenig.Es ist nur so ich liebe Kinder Jumbo über alles! Hey hast du Lust mit mir und Lord PANDA-NOIR am Montag ins Plaidter Schwimmbad zu gehen? I need an answer Gruß Darth Sudac 13:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Panda ist doch noch im urlaub, und ich kann nicht. ich kümmere mich doch im Moment um meine tiere (wir haben doch jetzt samson und dileila).(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Devler (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:04, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) ::Bitte die Diskussion nicht als Chat benutzen. Pandora Diskussion*Admin 19:57, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Klar,Tschuldigung.Darth Devler 13:39, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Treffen sorry Pandora, aber das muss jetz sein... ich erreich dich telefonich nie lord Devler! kann ich dienstag auf samstag bei dir pennen?oder ein andernmal? schnarch Darth Sudac 13:31, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Dienstag auf Samstag? was soll das heißen?Darth Devler 16:16, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST)